Abbas Kuroki
Abbas Kuroki is son to Mustafa Kuroki and Fahima Kuroki ,he is also Nuryn Kuroki 's older brother.He is a member of Fairy Tail Guild and a Pict Magic,an Arc of Time, a' Maguilty Sense' and''' Telepathy mage . AppearanceEdit Abbas has black hair,pale skin,sharper-looking teeth and slightly pointed ears.Due to his race the tips of Abbas's hair is white. PersonalityEdit Abbas is lazy from time to time,short-tempered and strong-willed,enjoys reading manga and playing games.He doesnt like places being too quiet,because of this he often brings his headphones.Abbas often fights with her sister Nuryn Kuroki but cares for her&is protective of her,often worrying about her.He enjoys teasing,bullying,insulting and imitating Nuryn just to annoy her. He attempts to maintain a "cool" image, claiming not to care about what other people think about him.Abbas hates fortune telling and horoscopes.He has difficulty remembering people's faces and names.Nuryn would scold him for being lazy. When Abbas was younger he was interested in '''Karate and took classes.He trained daily and was dedicated.Another reason he took Karate was because of his sister Nuryn.When he found out about her illness/disease which is Asthma and something else ,he was looking for a sport so that he could become strong and protect Nuryn.He found out about football from his father Mustafa Kuroki ,as for Karate he found out about it from his grandfather. But when Nuryn's illness became worse by the age of 8(The same age their parents' were murdered) he quit Karate and looked for a stronger sport.Again his grandfather told him about Kendo and he became interested.The love he has for Kendo is the same love he had for Karate.The only thing that changed Abbas after his parent's death was that he would stay/lock himself in his room which was something his father did when he was his age as commented by his Grandfather. HistoryEdit Abbas was born on December 23 to Mustafa Kuroki and Fahima Kuroki as their first and only son,4 years after his birth his little sister Nuryn Kuroki was born.He joined Fairy Tail Guild when he was 5. His parents Mustafa and Fahima were childhood friends with John Hale , Hinagiku Hale , Wataru Griffin and Shun'ō Griffin their children Jasmin Hale , Ridhwan Griffin ,Armaan Griffin and Nigel Griffin were childhood friends with Nuryn and Abbas.When Abbas was 7 and Nuryn was 3,they were playing in the dinning room in their house alone.Abbas heard Fahima calling him and he went,leaving Nuryn alone. When he came back,Nuryn was lying on the floor.She was taken to the hospital immediately.While Nuryn was getting examied,Abbas met a tall man who said he had Nuryn's medicine for her illness.But Abbas rejected his gift.On the same day every year afterwards the tall man would come back to give Nuryn's medicine,but Abbas kept rejecting him. After Abbas found out about Nuryn's illness/disease which is''' Asthma''' and something else,he was looking for a sport so that he could become strong and protect Nuryn.He found out about football from his father Mustafa ,as for Karate he found out about it from his grandfather.But when Nuryn's illness became worse by the age of 8(The same age their parents' were murdered) he quit Karate and looked for a stronger sport.Again his grandfather told him about Kendo and he became interested.The love he has for Kendo is the same love he had for Karate. SynopsisEdit Magic and AbilitiesEdit Pict Magic Arc of Time Maguilty Sense Telepathy Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Abbas has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child both professionally and by his grandfather. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Abbas has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Master 'Swordsmanship Specialist':,Abbas's skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. His offensive capabilities mainly come from Kendo,which he has practised since the age of 12.In addition, his sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. EquipmentEdit RelationshipsEdit Nuryn Kuroki Nuryn is Abbas's only little sister.Despite arguing/fighting all the time and displaying sibling rivalry,The two are very close and care deeply for one another,to a point they would go berserk and kill the enemy who was torturing the other.For example,an incident happened after Nuryn was tortured, she was sacrificing herself for a friend.After seeing how much his sister was suffering from,Abbas went berserk and attacked/fought the enemy until they were near to death.Another time when Abbas was getting tortured Nuryn could only cry heavily and begged for the enemy to stop at first.But when Abbas was near to death,Nuryn was speechless and could only stare at her brother while remembering The death of their parents. Unbearable to imagine a world without her brother,Nuryn went berserk and takes over her Satan Soul(Which isn't complete).Similiarly to Abbas,Nuryn attacked/fought the enemy until he was near to death.This just shows that they have a very strong connection with each other. Abbas has known Nuryn ever since she was born and they live together for many years. As children,they played with each other.Abbas enjoys teasing Nuryn as well as seeing her anger/frustrated from their argument.Nuryn admires her older brother a lot,wishing to become like him and respects him greatly. Ever since he was 7,Abbas became very protective of his sister after he found out about her illness/disease which is''' Asthma''' and something else.He took Karate classes,trained daily and was dedicated to it in order to become strong and protect Nuryn.But when Nuryn's illness became worse by the age of 8(The same age their parents' were murdered) he quit Karate and looked for a stronger sport.Again his grandfather told him about Kendo and he became interested.The love he has for Kendo is the same love he had for Karate. Abbas became extremely protective of Nuryn after she was tortured and almost raped during one of their jobs. Armaan Griffin Abbas and Armaan are childhood friends,the two are as close as brothers.Armaan would often look up to Abbas for advice and they have a much closer relationship than Armaan has with his own twin brother Nigel Griffin .Abbas is grateful to Armaan for taking care and looking out for of his little sister Nuryn Kuroki . Jasmin Hale Jasmin is a one of Abbas's childhood friend and Kendo partner.Like Abbas's other childhood friends he grew up alongside Jasmin and would consider her as family.Like all siblings, Abbas and Jasmin occasionally fought,During most of their practises, Abbas and Jasmin share an equal amount of trust, respect, and loyalty to one another, and will often give each other a fair amount of emotional support when needed. For example when Jasmin saw Abbas training to protect his ill sister Nuryn Kuroki she couldn't bear to see him so she comforted him and promised him that she'll help protect and take care of Nuryn.They also give each other great comfort during the death of their families.As they grow they share a very complex love-hate relationship Jasmin has admitted to herself that she fell in love with Abbas long ago. TriviaEdit In Arabic,Abbas means lion while in Japanese Kuroki means black tree and his middle name''' Keima''' is derived from the term "gamer". Abbas's appearance is based from Rin Okumura of Ao No Excorcist. QuotesEdit Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ichihime-UsagiBara Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Smillingflower Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Holder-Mage Category:AzuWen